


Birthday

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Today (19th of July) is my ...well, forget me admitting to you the number, but it's my birthday...so having fun.





	Birthday

Severus sighed as he looked around the room, it was a very depressing room. If he was honest with himself, the whole house was depressing, but it was where he had grown up. Where he had made friends with Lily. Where his mother had taught him potions. Where he did a bit of accidental magic and turned his father into a cat one time. Yes, there were also a lot of horrible memories, but this was where he had hidden to escape Death Eaters and Dumbledore. It was where he found quiet.

The room was empty now. Almost everything had been given away if in reasonably good shape. Some had been thrown away. His books and prized possessions were out on the front walkway, waiting for him to collect them. He glanced around the room. "You ready?" 

Severus looked over to his husband, smiling slightly. "Yes, just remembering."

"You, Severus Tobias Potter, getting sentimental? Do I need to test for curses or potions?" 

"No." Severus saw his Harry hold out his hand, he walked forward, taking Harry's hand. "I am actually happy we are moving. It's time, besides, I want our children to grow up in a home we made together." Severus felt Harry's arms wrap around him. "I'm going to blame this on hormones." He knew Dumbledore hadn't expected either of them to survive Voldemort, but he found Harry lived to defy anyone in authority. 

"I won't tell anyone. Now, let's get you home, so we can celebrate our new home."

Severus gave him a kiss. Harry had given him two of the best presents on his birthday. The best present he was still waiting to emerge, and they didn't know about until a few months later and had to wait until September to see the complete presentation. The second present was their new home. It was finally finished, in time for Hogwarts school year to end, and them to pack up their stuff from Spinner's End. 

Harry had given Severus a plot of land, told him he could build whatever style house he wanted. Severus had free reign from designing the house to its furnishing. Harry gave him a vault with unlimited funds and a lot of ideas. Severus had persuaded Narcissa Malfoy into furnishing the house with him. 

"Have I told you how much I loved my birthday presents?" Severus asked as he was being escorted out the front door, to collect the last of their possessions. 

"Yes, Love, and I can't wait to give you more." 

Severus knew Harry loved to spoil him for his birthday and holidays. He knew it was the same reason he also spoiled Harry, as neither really had any family that celebrated those special days. Now they had each other, and as much as he hated to admit it, the Weasley family was growing on him. Yes, it was the hormones. If Harry got him pregnant again, he was going to develop a potion to control them.


End file.
